In a conventional vehicle air conditioner, when a blower unit and an air conditioner are disposed in a vehicle dashboard, they are generally fixed by screws to a partition wall (fire wall) between a passenger compartment and an engine room, requiring them to be affixed separately from the dashboard. On the other hand, modulization simplifies the vehicle assembly process by integrating the dashboard and peripheral equipment beforehand as a cockpit module, and affixing the module to the vehicle body at the same time. However, the above-described prior art cannot cope with this modulization.
To solve this problem, the blower unit and air conditioner are integrated inside the dashboard via the rod shape reinforcement member by fixing the blower unit and air conditioner to the rod shape reinforcemnt member. However, a steering unit is supported on the above-described rod shape reinforcement member via a steering stay. Therefore, if the blower unit portion is fixed directly to the rod shape reinforcement member, vibrations due to the operation of the blower unit are transmitted to the steering unit via the rod shape reinforcement member.